Sayonara no Tegami
by yue-chan
Summary: Uma carta, uma despedida...uma promessa


**N/A:**

Essa fic é yaoi, se vc ñ gosta ñ leia. Também é a minha primeira d xxxholic então, sorry se tiver algum erro. n.n'

E, q fique bem claro, essa fic é ONE-SHOT! Ou seja, está COMPLETA, ok? (leia-se: a chance d haver continuação é nula)

Pode parecer grosseria, mas eu sou muito enrolada. Fora a minha inspiração é extremamente temperamental. Quando ela vem eu tento escrever, quando não o jeito é sentar e chorar. ¬¬'

Por isso, por favor, ñ me peçam pra continuar.

Tudo certo? Então vamos a fic! \o/

Sayonara no Tegami

_(carta de adeus)_

_-_

_Você não sabe como é._

_Viver sendo observado, seguido, atacado. Dormir e acordar com aqueles olhos, aqueles malditos olhos vidrados e vazios, os espelhos demoníacos que refletem o pior da alma humana._

_Que refletem a mim._

_E revelam o que um dia me tornarei._

_Mas, isso é só uma desculpa. Assim como os sorrisos, a implicância, ou esse estúpido amor infantil que eu tão desesperadamente insisto em me agarrar._

_Sim, é tudo mentira._

_Uma máscara esculpida a duras penas, a única maneira de sobreviver._

_Mas isso não vem ao caso._

_Não. A razão de eu estar aqui, tirando a máscara e mostrando quem realmente sou, não é nem de longe a que você está pensando._

_Não é porque seria melhor pra mim._

_Não é porque tenho pena de todos que engano._

_Tampouco porque é a coisa certa a fazer (se é que isso realmente existe)._

_Não, isso tudo só tem um único, e inexplicável, motivo:_

_Você._

_Acho que bati o recorde, não? Essa provavelmente foi a coisa mais estranha que já te disse (e olha que já falei muita besteira)._

_Quem sabe? Talvez eu até tenha conseguido arrancar uma reação dessa sua carranca fria que você chama de cara._

_Ou talvez você só dê de ombros, como sempre._

_Mas, adivinha? Dessa vez eu não vou gritar nem espernear no meio da rua como um louco. Na verdade, a sua reação não vai fazer a menor diferença, nada que você fizer poderá mudar o que eu sinto, não._

_A tempestade que urra em meu peito não será acalmada por tão pouco. O ódio e o amor são muito latentes, eles dilaceram minhas entranhas e me corroem a alma, tão forte que a cada segundo penso que vou desmoronar, incapaz de conte-los em mim mesmo._

_Confuso?_

_Hn, você não faz idéia._

_Mas é a verdade, quer doa, quer não._

_E ela dói. Acredite._

_Você entrou na minha vida com a delicadeza de um elefante, simplesmente caiu sem pára-quedas, bagunçando tudo. Tentei me livrar com todas as forças, usando qualquer motivo, qualquer subterfúgio._

_Acho que não preciso dizer que falhei miseravelmente..._

_Afinal, você continua aqui. Uma erva daninha maldita, que cresce conforme é odiada. Me encarando com esses olhos incrivelmente castanhos, lendo minha alma com a mesma calma com que come o almoço (que eu fiz!)._

_Pelo menos é assim que parece...mas, nunca seria tão fácil, não é?_

_Deus sempre tem um motivo para rir as nossas custas._

_Você sabe._

_Mesmo que não sinta...mesmo que não entenda...você percebe..._

_Ah, essa sua maldita percepção! Acho que nem Yuuko chegou tão longe. Porque ela só pergunta duas coisas: qual o seu desejo e quanto está disposto a pagar por ele._

_Não importa quem você seja, para ela, nada começa antes dessas duas perguntas._

_Um dia ainda vou saber se realmente fiz diferença na vida dela._

_Mas, estou divagando, sonhando com possibilidades que não vão existir, fugindo do verdadeiro ponto mais uma vez. Acho que já deu pra notar o quão difícil isso é pra mim, certo?_

_Não que isso faça mais diferença._

_O fato é que você é o único que percebe, mesmo que só por instinto. Em todos esses anos, você foi o primeiro (e provavelmente o último) que reparou no impacto que as ayakashis têm em mim._

_Porque nunca foi só medo. Não, era algo mais profundo._

_Mais cruel._

_Eu também sou um amaldiçoado, talvez até mais que eles._

_Graças ao sangue demoníaco que corre em minhas veias, eu posso ver e entender._

_Eu sinto porque eles são assim._

_E, a cada encontro, eu perco mais um pedacinho de mim mesmo. Cada toque, cada sensação e cada olhar, tudo isso vai me consumindo, devagarzinho, mutilando minha alma até que não reste nada para chamar de humano._

_Até que eu seja como eles. Mais uma vítima da verdadeira natureza das pessoas._

_Porque é isso que eles são. Vítimas condenadas ao esquecimento, seres que caíram sem ninguém por perto para estender a mão. Ninguém nunca ouviu seus pedidos de ajuda._

_Assim como não ouviram os meus._

_Você deve estar se perguntando porque raios eu estou te contando isso, certo? _

_Sinto desapontá-lo mas, não é nenhum motivo importante. Eu só achei que você deveria saber._

_Saber que observo seus movimentos assim como observa os meus._

_Saber que vejo pela sua máscara como você vê pela minha._

_Saber que tento corresponder aos seus sentimentos..._

_Isso mesmo, pare de fazer essa cara. Eu já sei, e há tempos, o quê você sente. Parte de mim vibra em esperança e luz por causa disso, se convencendo de que o mundo talvez não seja tão ruim assim._

_No entanto é apenas uma parte, grande mas, ainda assim, uma parte._

_Porque, nesse meu conturbado coração, também há espaço para o ódio. E esse, meu caro, é tão venenoso que tenho certeza que matar-lhe-ia a sua alma em questão de minutos, se eu não fizesse tanto esforço para contê-lo._

_Contraditório, não?_

_Talvez (se você conseguiu assimilar alguma coisa depois que eu disse que te correspondia), você esteja se perguntando: por quê?_

_Mas a verdade, dessa vez, é muito simples. Tão simples que tenho ganas de esfregar na tua cara toda vez que nos encontramos._

_Porque você é um mentiroso. Um maldito mentiroso, tentando bancar o herói. Francamente, você realmente achou que eu não ia perceber? Logo eu, que sempre estive do seu lado, como esteves do meu?_

_Sei que não levo jeito com sentimentos. Sei que estou jogando tudo isso em cima de você, sem um pingo de consideração..._

_Mas você tem idéia do quanto isso dói!? Você era meu porto seguro! Uma presença sólida no meu caótico mundo! E agora...agora..._

_Agora você definha diante dos meus olhos, usando de mentiras para convencer os outros e a si mesmo, dizendo que tudo vai acabar bem._

_Eu queria tanto acreditar..._

_Mas a vida me foi cruel demais, eu não confio em finais felizes._

_Tudo que tenho são os momentos que passei ao seu lado. Eles me fizeram agüentar, me fizeram tomar essa decisão._

_Perdão..._

_Eu sei que isso vai te ferir fundo, que vai fazer ruir todas as barreiras que você criou para se proteger. Sei que vou te deixar sozinho e vulnerável, num mundo cruel e feroz._

_Por isso não peço que me aceite, muito menos que continue me amando. Siga sua vida e me esqueça! Vai ser melhor._

_Só peço que, em algum momento, você entenda o que fiz e porque fiz. Só isso...só por um segundo...depois, pode me condenar._

_Ainda que tendo certeza que você faria o mesmo no meu lugar, eu não ligo, pode me desprezar, me xingar até perder a voz. Faça o que quiser com meu corpo. Bata, viole, estraçalhe em mil pedaços se isso for te fazer feliz!_

_Porque é isso que eu quero._

_Que você seja feliz! Que tenha uma vida boa, repleta de pessoas importantes e lembranças gostosas, e que se orgulhe disso._

_Eu sei que não mereço pedir isso mas, por favor, ao menos tente!_

_Viva de verdade!_

_Sorria de verdade..._

_Porque o mundo não espera. Não há segunda chance._

_Se houvesse, eu teria dito o que realmente importa..._

_Teria visto seu sorriso ao menos uma vez..._

_Sentido seus lábios, nem que por um segundo..._

_Se eu soubesse..._

_Perdão..._

_Perdão..._

_Perdão..._

_Ai shiteru._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Watanuki----------------------_

-

Dokumeki fechou a carta, apertando-a com força junto ao peito. Em seu rosto não se via nenhuma mudança porém, seus olhos não abandonavam o caixão do outro lado do pequeno salão.

-O preço de uma vida é outra vida. Mesmo sabendo disso ele pagou de bom grado. – explicou Yuuko, tentando parecer indiferente, ainda que qualquer um pudesse notar a tristeza em sua voz.

Lá fora o céu chorava, abafando os soluços dos que foram deixados para trás.

-Não desperdice o sacrifício dele. – avisou por fim, os olhos mais sombrios de que nunca, fulminando as costas do moreno com o mais puro ódio. Depois abriu o guarda chuva e se foi, sumindo em meio a névoa e gotas.

Suspirou, começando a caminhar, cada passo o deixando mais e mais próximo do caixão. E, embora para todos os outros presentes não tenha se passado mais que um instante, para ele foi como uma eternidade agonizante, sem cor nem som.

Porém, para seu alívio ou desespero, lá estava ele, emoldurado em rosas brancas, as mãos sobre o peito estático, o rosto pálido mas não menos sereno, como se fosse acordar a qualquer momento.

Mas aqueles olhos nunca mais se abririam...E isso quebrava todo o encanto...

Por mais que tudo fosse irreal demais para se acreditar, não era um sonho.

Ajoelhou ao lado do corpo, se inclinando lentamente. Fechou os olhos, tomando, pela primeira e última vez, os lábios frios e arroxeados.

_-_

Tudo sumiu, escorrendo como água entre os dedos, levando ambos a um mundo secreto, só deles.

Um mundo onde Watanuki correspondia, passando os braços por seu pescoço e o trazendo mais para perto.

Um mundo que curava suas feridas e renovava suas forças.

Um mundo que o faria agüentar.

-Vai me esperar? – indagou, quando o beijo finalmente chegou ao fim.

Watanuki abriu os olhos, as magníficas e brilhantes safiras, encarando o moreno com o melhor dos sorrisos.

-Desde que você não chore. – brincou enquanto enxugava uma solitária lágrima, aproveitando para acariciar o rosto de Dokumeki com as costas da mão.

Ficaram assim por um segundo ou dois, apenas se encarando, perdendo-se e encontrando-se no olhar um do outro.

Eles queriam que fosse eterno.

Porém, aos olhos do tempo não há misericórdia, nem mesmo para o amor.

E disso eles sabiam muito bem.

Separaram-se, quase como que combinado, voltando aos mundos aos quais pertenciam...

_-_

Dokumeki abriu os olhos vendo os azuis novamente fechados, sentindo os lábios frios sobre os seus. Levantou-se, dando as costas para o corpo. Não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Sussurros chocados e maldosos o acompanharam até a porta, bem como olhares furiosos. Porém, ele não se importou, apenas continuou seguindo em frente, sem sequer olhar pra trás.

Saiu do templo. A chuva o recebeu fria e hostil, urrando sobre sua cabeça como uma besta selvagem, partindo o céu com poderosos raios. No entanto ele continuou ignorando, mesmo que a água já encharcasse suas roupas e seus passos fossem abafados pela lama, ele se recusou a parar.

Porque já conhecia o mundo. Sabia que ele era gélido como essa chuva, cinzento como esse céu.

Contudo, seus lábios ainda guardavam o gosto adocicado, seu coração ainda batia com esperança.

Que o firmamento desabasse sobre sua cabeça, que Deus descesse a terra para castigá-lo, não faria diferença. Dokumeki estava protegido, aquecido pela doce promessa velada.

Eles se encontrariam novamente.

E, dessa vez, seria eterno.

-

Bom, é isso.

Aos que chegarem até aqui, obrigada! \o/

Bye!


End file.
